For the love of friends
by FyreFaerieGinny
Summary: H/g R/h romances. *Now Complete* =)
1. The race

Disclaimer: All things Potter belong to J.K. Rowling- not me. DUH!  
A/n: this is my first attempt at a fan-fic. Please R/R  
Chapter 1: The Race  
  
"I hate how they get all mushy and lovey-dovey," said Harry as he bit a chunk out of his  
Italian bread.  
"Me too. It's so DISCUSTING!" said Ginny.  
Ron and Hermione just laughed. Ron took Herm's chin to and kissed her lightly on the  
lips. "MMM, tastes good," crooned Ron.  
"EWWWWW!" said Harry and Ginny at the same time.  
"I think I lost my appetite. I'm going up to the commons room to do some potions  
homework. Snape is so EVIL sometimes…three rolls of parchment! UGH!" Harry said.  
"You comin' Gin?"  
"Whadda ya mean sometimes? He's always evil! But, yea I can't stand the site of my   
brother like this," laughed Ginny as she got up to join Harry.  
The two left the Great Hall and started up to the commons room. Harry looked to his   
left and his heart made a sudden flip-flop. He dismissed it and thought nothing of it.   
It was just Ron's little sister, or was she something else? He couldn't think about it anymore.  
"Hey Gin, you have potions work for Snape also?" asked Harry.  
"Yea, but not as much as you do. I love Friday's do we have to do homework or can we   
play a game of chess instead?" asked Ginny.  
"Yeah I'd rather not do my potions quite yet. I'll race ya to the Fat Lady!"  
"You're on! 1-2-3 GO!" Ginny squeaked as she took off a few seconds ahead of Harry.  
"Hey that's not fair!" yelled Harry.  
The raced up to the Griffindor tower and Ginny arrived first. She stopped at the portrait  
and put her hand on her knees. Harry arrived up behind her and grabbed her around the midsection and picked her up. "You cheater!" he proclaimed as he put her back to the ground.  
Ginny squealed and said "Flufferbuff."  
"If you say so," said the fat lady as the portrait moved aside. Ginny ran into the common   
room and fell into one of the armchairs.  
"You still gonna play me in chess?" asked Ginny as Harry came in behind her.  
"You bet."  
Harry sat at the nearest chess table in the Griffindor common room and set up the pieces.  
They played chess for hours and all Griffindors piled in from dinner. Ron and Hermione came in   
about twenty minutes after they had come up.  
"What happened to Potions?" asked Ron with a smirk on his face. Hermione was by his  
side and Ron had his arm around her waist.  
"It's Friday- We decided to put it off, like we always do," said Harry as he moved a knight.  
"Tsk tsk," laughed Hermione moving her finger back and forth. "Ron and I are gonna go  
right over there and read a book."  
"Well keep it down for our sake, ok?" laughed Ginny. She turned to Harry and whispered,   
"I hate to admit it, but they are cute together- but sometimes it gets annoying to watch them get all   
over each other."  
Harry laughed. "I think chess is done for the night- Checkmate."  
"AGAIN! Damn you Potter!" laughed Ginny.  
"Thank you Ms. Weasley," Harry said taking a bow.  
They both laughed and went and sat in front of the fire. Ginny looked over to her right at   
Harry. She knew why she hated to watch her brother get all mushy. One for it being her brother-   
GROSS! And two, because she was jealous. Green with envy. But Harry would never notice her.   
Never in a million years.  
The night wrapped up and the friends all went to their dorms to sleep.  
A/n 2: How'd it turn out? Want another chapter? Do Harry and Ginny get together?  
R/R and I will add another chapter!   
  



	2. Breakfast

A/N: Well thanks for all the reviews- and next time i wont ask stupid questions, cancer. ;-)   
ONce again this is my first attempt at a fan fic so please be patient. I have lots of school work   
and our school music is coming up...these next two weeks are hell week. I'll try to get in another   
chapter.  
Disclaimer: Once again-all things Potter belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
Chapter 2: Breakfast  
  
Ginny awoke suddenly in a hard sweat. It was 2 am and she just had an awful nightmare.   
She couldn't remember much except that it was horrifying. She layed in her bed and tried to think, but   
she couldn't. All she could remember was that awful feeling that left her heart in pieces.All she could  
remember was feeling like someone had ripped out her heart and she could remember the green glowing  
ness she felt pierce right through her. She stared at the ceiling thinking of Harry, her wonderful Harry.  
Well he wasn't actually hers persay- but she like to think of him that way. She just got lost in those  
deep green eyes of his. She fell back asleep thinking of Harry.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke that Saturday morning feeling a bit happier than usual. His escapades with  
Ginny last night left him unusually happy. He didn't know why. Had he actually begun to fall for  
his best friend's sister? It was more than akward. He couldnt think about it anymore. "Hey Ronnie   
boy- You up yet?" chimed Harry as he got out of his bed.  
"Not that i want to be," said Ron.  
"Well anyway- get up so we can go down for breakfast," said Harry.  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'," said Ron.  
They both put on their school robes and then dashed down to the Great Hall. "I'm famished,"  
said Harry and he plopped down into his seat across from Ginny and Hermione.  
"Me too," said Ron plopping himself down next to his best friend. "Hey, Harry, can you   
switch places with 'Mione so i can be with her. Pleeeeeeeaaase?" Ron said making his lip quiver.  
"Oh, merlin's wand, Ron. Will you cut that out!" said Ginny.  
"Please, pretty please with sugar on top?" Ron pleaded.  
"Fine, fine. But you have to promise not to be so mushy around us- ok?" Harry said.  
"Deal!" said Ron crossing his fingers behind his back.  
Hermione saw this and chuckled. "That's my Ronnie," she said with a grin on her face   
as she got up to switch with Harry.  
Ron giggled and patted the seat next to him. They ate their breakfasts with great pleasure, but   
with a feeling of nausea as they watched Ron and Hermione be all over each other. Ron fed Hermione  
and she fed him.   
"Will you too cut it out!" exclaimed Harry. "This is getting old real fast. It's so-" Harry was   
interupted by Ginny saying, "Discusting! I mean its absolutely horrfying. You're gonna give us   
nightmares. I mean seeing my brother like this its absolutely gross."  
"Just wait, Ginny, when you become in love like us then you will understand," Ron said.  
That was it. Ron hit the last nerve Ginny had. She had had it. Her ears became as red as her hair   
and she fumed like Norbert the dragon Hagrid had illegaly raised when Harry and Ron were first  
years.  
"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU EMPTY-HEARTED, INSENSITIVE JERK!" Ginny   
screamed and ran out of the Great Hall crying. Ron turned as red as his hair. Hermione glared at him.  
They all knew Ginny had fancied Harry ever since she met him. Harry look at his friend and then turned  
to go after Ginny.  
"Ron, how could you?" Hermione said.  
"I, I, I didn't mean to... I mean i didn't think she'd get in a tissy like that," Ron stammered.  
"Well obviously you hurt her feelings," said Hermione getting up to find Ginny.  
"But 'Mione...." stammered Ron getting up to follow her. 


	3. Apologies

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was a bit of a fluff. This one will be a lil fluff also. Sorry enjoy.   
Disclaimer: Again all things Potter belong to the stunning, wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
Chapter 3: Apologies  
  
Harry found Ginny curled up in a corner crying her self a river. She looked so fragile   
like this. He walked up to her and put his arm around her. "shhhhh, Gin. I'm here," Harry said   
trying to sooth her. He pet her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Ginny looked up at him,   
her eyes red from crying.  
"Oh, Harry,"she said and then burst into more tears.  
"shhhh, Gin. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He wasn't thinking. He never does," Harry said. Ginny  
looked up at him and laughed a little at his comment.  
Just then Draco Mafloy, Harry's sworn enemy, a Slytherin, and a mean insentitive bully, walked  
by with his his too goons he called friends. "What's the matter Weasle? Potty make you cry?"  
Just as Ginny had started to recover from her previous hysterics, she dived right back in at   
Draco's comment. Harry jumped up and was about to punch Draco when Hermione came walking up  
with Ron trailing behind.  
"Hey you insensitive jerk- Will you leave her alone already?" Hermione chimed in.  
"Go away you mudblood-" Draco sneered.  
"Hey you watch what you say to my girlfriend!" said Ron, "and stay away from my sister. Just   
leave. Leave her and us alone. Go play around with your goonies and bother some other people."  
"Oh, the heroic boyfriend and older brother to the rescue- I'm so scared. I'm trembling in my   
dragon hide boots," Draco sarcastically said. "Come on boys lets leave these pathetics to their crying."  
Harry knelt down and embraced Ginny. "It's ok Gin." he said. Ginny layed her head on Harry's  
shoulder. "Come on- lets go to the common room where there is a warm fire." He pulled Ginny up from   
the cold floor and leaned her up against him. The four of them walked up to the Griffindor tower all the  
way Ginny leaned againt Harry and Hermione was bitching out Ron for causing his sister to cry. Harry   
and Ginny reached the Fat Lady first.  
"What's the matter little one?" said the painting.  
"Nothing a good fire and a cup of cocoa won't fix," replied Harry. "Oh and Flufferbuff."  
"Here ya go," the fat lady said as she swung open.  
They reached the common room and the fire was blazing. Harry set Ginny down and saw   
Ron and Hermione come in behind him. He conjured up some cocoa for all of them. Ron and Hermione  
sat together in one of the big fluffy chairs. Harry gave them their cocoa; Ginny was sipping hers.  
"Thanks, Harry," said Ron and Hermione.  
"Look, I'm sorry, Ginny," said Ron sipping his cocoa.  
"Its alright," she quietly said.  
"No its not. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. I forget to think before i speak."  
"You don't think at all!" laughed Harry as he sat next to Ginny on the couch with his cocoa   
in hand.  
Ginny laughed and Hermione smirked. "hey!!" said Ron. They all laughed.  
"Everyone's downstairs getting ready for Hogsmeade. Are you guys gonna go. I know me  
and Ron are." Hermione said smiling at Ron.  
"No i don't think so. I still have to do my Potions work for Snape. I want some down time  
when i get done with it. Quidditch has been taking a tole on me this week." said Harry.  
"Harry, can i stay with you and work on my work too? I don't feel like being the third wheel on  
their escapade. Plus i really don't feel like watching them any longer. I say just them go alone." said Ginny.  
"Yea sure, but i actually have to do my Potions work this time. No chess." he said smiling.  
Ginny laughed. "Ok."  
"Well we shall get going. They should be leaving soon." said Ron.  
"bye you two." said Harry.  
They left and Harry pulled out a table to spread his things about on. "I'll be right back. I'm going to  
get all my stuff."  
"Ok, I'm goin up to my dorm and get my books." replied Ginny.  
They both trudged up to their dorms to get their supplies.  
A/N 2: Hey thanks for the reviews. I am tired now and shall go to bed. R/R!!!!  



	4. The Realization

A/N: Heyyy!!!! I'm soooooo glad you're enjoying the story. You keep asking if they'll get together-  
you'll just have to wait and see how the story comes out! Since I'm only up to chapter 4, i dont   
know exactly where i am going with this. If you can come up with a sub plot that would be good  
for the story- feel free to email me at pintsizechica@hotmail.com. I'd love to hear some ideas.   
Well here goes Chapter 4!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: once again- all things remotely Potter belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling, the most   
wonderful writer in the world!   
  
Chapter 4: The Realization  
  
Harry was still working on his Potions' work at 2 am. He was alone in the common room   
besides a sleeping Ginny on the couch. She was slumped on the couch with her History of Magic   
textbook open on her lap. Harry was trying to decide whether 2 and almost a 3rd would be enough   
for Snape. Snape would probably fail him if he didn't do the whole three. So thinking of the last bit  
he could add to this rediculous assignment, he looked over at Ginny. She looked so peaceful asleep  
on the couch like that. She looked...beautiful. She didn't look like his best friend's little sister. She   
looked like an angelic woman. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her. He wanted Ginny. He couldn't  
believe it. He had fallen for his best friend's little sister. His seventh and last year at Hogwarts and it   
took him that long to realize that he loved Ginny.  
Harry slowly walked to Ginny's side. His Potions could wait. He picked her up and carried  
her up to his dorm. He layed her on his bed and she stirred a little. He covered her up and kissed her  
forehead. He pulled the curtains around the bed and walked out. He returned downstairs to gather up  
his potions stuff. He quickly finished his parchment and put it in his dorm. Being very quiet not to disturb  
Ginny or Ron or the others, he put his stuff on his trunk. "Accio- sleeping bag" his sleeping bag came out   
from beneath his bed. He layed down inside it and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry- what the hell?!?" Harry was woken up by Ron looking down at him in his sleeping bag.  
"Shhhh!!!...I'll explain" Harry said trying to quiet Ron before he woke Ginny. "Ginny fell alseep  
downstairs and I brought her up here so she could sleep comfortably with out me disturbing the girls in   
her dorm. I slept here after i finished my potions at 3am." said Harry pointing to his sleeping bag.  
"Really" said Ron in a questionable tone.  
"Yep" said Harry.  
Harry could hear Ginny starting to stir. "what the- where am i??"   
Harry opend the curtains and looked at a startled Ginny. "Its ok- Harry brought you up here  
after you fell asleep downstairs."  
"Oh," said Ginny in a sleepy tone.  
"We better get you to your dorm so you can get ready for breakfast." said Ron.  
"yea" said Ginny sheepishly.  
Harry could barely control himself. She looked gorgeous in her "just out of bed look." He  
didn't care if she went to breakfast like that. Ginny started to walk out of the boys' room, but Harry   
stopped her. "Wait! - I'll walk you." said Harry.  
Ron gave him a weird look and Harry just shrugged. He walked with Ginny across the   
common room to the girls' dorms. He looked at his watch. 7:30 am. Only 4 and a half hours sleep.  
He was taking a nap today. They reached Ginny's dorm door and as she was about to go in Harry   
touched her arm. "You're cute when you sleep, ya know that. and even cuter when you wake up."   
He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Take your time- Its Saturday. ROn and I will wait for you   
downstairs." Then Harry turned and walked down to go back to the common room. Before he   
turned the corner, he looked back and smiled at Ginny. She was standing there awestruck with  
her hand on the door knob.. He turned back and went down the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ginny just stood there with a dumb look on her face. That just did NOT happen, did it?  
She opened the door and walked into her dorm room. She smiled a wide-eyed grin and fell onto   
her bed. Samatha looked over at her. "Where the hell were you all night? and why are you smiling   
like that." Ginny didnt say anything. She just layed there for a minute and soaked it all up. Harry had   
kissed her!! She finally got up and put on some fresh green robes and combed her red hair. Samatha  
was still looking at her with a weird look on her face. Finally as Ginny was applying some lipgloss,  
Samatha said, "What is it!! What happened. Oh merlin's wand just tell me why you are so happy!!!"  
Ginny looked at her- eyes wide and sparkling and said, "he kissed me."  
"who- who kissed you!!??"  
"Harry" Ginny said in a loving, floating on air tone.  
"Potter!!!??!!! Oh my wand, Ginny!!!"  
"Yea, but don't get it all around school ya here- Ron probably doesnt even know! It just   
happened out side that door! And now if you excuse me, I need to go me him and my brother a  
and Hermione for breakfast." And with that Ginny left her dorm room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked down the stairs after smiling at an obviously confused and awestruck Ginny.  
He was smiling uncontrolably as well. He jumped the steps, two at a time. Wow, he was unusually   
happy. He entered his dorm room with a dorky smile on his face. Ron looked at him strangely. Harry   
ignored his best friend's look and pulled a fresh black robe and got changed. He tried to tidy his untidy  
black hair which failed miserably. He just shrugged it off and turned to Ron, green eyes sparkling and   
grin on his face. "ready to go?"  
"Yo, what's up with you? You're unusually happy this morning."  
"Nothing. Its just a good day."  
"No, there is something, I can't put my finger on it........GINNY! Dude what did you do?!?" Ron  
looked like he was going to kill Harry advancing like he did with his finger pointed at Harry.  
"Nothing!! Oh my god, no..... not that. I just...well...i kind....realized something."  
"oh really and what is that?"  
"Ikindalikehaveathingforyoursister." Harry blurted out.  
"what??"  
"I kinda like your sister."  
"oh really. You stupid sob,it took you this long?? I kinda new you'd end up dating my sister  
some time in your life. She couldn't have a better guy." Ron slapped his friend on his back and smiled.  
Harry smiled weakly. "well i kinda left her in a dazed state upstairs. I told her she looked cute when   
she slept and kissed her on the cheek and then walked away. When i turned back to smile at her, well  
she was just standing in a dazed state with her hand on the doorknob."  
"You dope! We all know that she has liked you since she met you. You just confirmed her wildest  
dreams. Of course she dazed. SHe doesnt believe it. We better go meet her and Hermione before they  
get mad."  
"yea. hey, Ron?"  
"yea buddy?"  
"Know i see why you and Herm act the way you do."  
Ron ruffled Harry's hair and said, "that's ma boy!"  
They both laughed and left to meet the girls.  
  
A/N 2: Well that was Ch 4. Hope you liked it. I am jealous now- Harry has kissed ginny and now i  
want my Harry to kiss me. :*( *sigh* well ne way... ch 5 coming soon! 


	5. The Kiss

A/N: Heyyyy!!! thanx for the reviews. Keep em coming.   
  
Disclaimer: All things Potter belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 5: The Kiss  
  
Ginny walked down the stairs to meet her beloved Harry. She turned the corner and there  
was Harry and Ron, waiting. Ginny blushed when she saw Harry. Hermione came rushing down  
behind her.  
"I'm ready are you?" said Hermione.  
"Yes shall we go m'dear" said Ron taking his arm into the crook of hers.  
"Yes, shall we?" Harry said to Ginny. Ginny laughed at this and went along.  
They all went to breakfast and finished their meals. Hermione and Ron put up there usual  
show of tonsil hockey. Harry was very tired because of lack of sleep. He was almost about to fall   
asleep in his breakfast dish.  
"Yo buddy- Herm and I are going for a walk."  
"That's fine- I'm going to the commmon room to take a nap. I'm soooo tired. I should not  
have beeen up so late." Harry said with a yawn. "Are you coming upstairs or going with these two,   
or what, Gin?" he said.  
"I'm certainly not going with them." she said witha chuckle. "I think I'll go up to the common   
room and start a fire and work on some readings."  
"ok." he said yawning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny reached the Fat Lady and entered the common room, HArry walking slowly behind   
her. She went back out and pulled Harry inside. He flopped on the couch and layed there. Ginny   
started the fire and quicky retreaved a book to read. Ginny came back down the stairs and she   
heard Harry stir.  
"Gin??? Comehere, please?"  
"yea?" she said in an innocent tone.  
"Comehere" he said as he pulled her down onto the couch with him. "that's better.  
I need my Ginny teddy."  
"harry!!" Ginny squealed.  
Ginny layed on the couch with Harry, with her head on his chest. He played with her soft  
red hair and Ginny read her book. Harry fell asleep with a peaceful look on his face. Ginny   
continued to read. She loved this feeling, being wanted, at peace, heavenly. She too fell asleep, in   
Harry's arms.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny awoke with a startled.  
"Your up sleepy head?" Harry said looking down at Ginny.  
She looked up and saw his face right near heres, upside down. Ginny sat up and stretched.  
She looked at Harry and he looked amazing. She glanced at her watch: 3pm.   
"Oh my! how long have i been sleeping?"  
"About as long as me. I liked it." HArry said winking.  
Ginny hit him lightly, "Harry! Get your mind out of the gutter!"  
Harry looked deeply in her eyes then leaned forward. Ginny closed her eyes and let him   
kiss her. A gentle little peck on the lips. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry. They then they  
both locked once again in a more passionate kiss, tongues flaring. Coming up for quick air then   
diving right back in to those passionate kisses. THey made out for about 20 minutes and then   
decided to quit. Ginny looked at Harry and started to shake. He pulled her close and held her.   
"I love you" he whispered. She looked back at him- into his green eyes, oh how she loved those   
eyes- "I love you too." She closed her eyes smelt his wonderful smell.  
"You hungry?" Harry asked her.  
"Starving." she replied.  
"Me too- lets go."  
They went and got some lunch in the Great Hall.  
"Feel better?" he asked after she finished her sandwhich.  
She moved closer to his and wrapped his arms around her. "Now i am" she said and smiled.  
  
A/N: This ones a little short but I'll write the 6th chapter tonight or tommorrow and post it.   
THanx for all the reviews!!! I'll add a subplot prob in the next chapter- but i wanted to have   
them kiss, really kiss first. 


	6. That's all that counts

__

A/N: I am soooooo sorry for taking so long on the 6th chapter! I have had so much work to do and I had my school play and everything. Now everything is hectic in my life, but I'm on spring break now so I can now concentrate on ending this fic. I don't know where to go with this. It's my first fic and I'm having a writer's block. I'll prob. End it soon w/o a sub plot and just make it fluff and start a new story. Well on with the show!!!

Disclaimer: All things Potter = JK Rowling, **not** me!

****

Chapter 6: That's all that counts

The winter months had come and gone. Christmas holiday had gone splendid. Ginny had had the best winter holiday with her new boyfriend, Harry. He had gotten her a silver necklace pendant in shape on a heart with her initials and a gold lightning bolt in the background. It reminded her so much of Harry. She never took it off. She had gotten him some Quidditch boxers with little gold snitches on them as a joke but he actually loved them. Her real gift was a Quidditch book about the Chudley Cannons as well as other teams whiched he loved equally as much.

As the school year progressed and as Harry and Ginny grew closer, Harry was quite afraid to be leaving Hogwarts soon. He didn't know what to expect after he graduated. They had only been going out for a few months but he couldn't stand being with out her. He loved her with all his heart. Ginny still had one more year left, and Harry was dreading the day of his graduation. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't confide in Ron with his dilemma, so the next best thing was Ron's girlfriend, Hermione, and also one of Harry's good friends. 

"Hey 'Mione?" inquired Harry.

"Yea, Harry what the trouble?" she replied.

"Well our seventh year is drawing to a close, and well, I don't know what to do about Ginny. I love her soooooo much and I can't be with out her, but she still has on more year of school left. I don't know what to do!"

"Well, Harry, I can't tell you what to do, but you can always be with her no matter what happens. It doesn't matter that she is in school for one more year, just that she finishes it, and that you love her as intensely as you do. And if you ever hurt her you know Ron would kill you. You'd be roasted, toasted, and burnt to a crisp!"

"Yea I know. I think I know what I'm gonna do. Can you do me a favor, 'Mione?"

"Sure anything for a friend."

"Can you part yourself from Ron for one afternoon to go with me to Hogsmeade?"

"What for?" she asked with a questionable grin on her face.

"I need a woman's perspective to help me out on my task."

"I'd be glad to help." She said with a pleased smile.

__

A/n: AHHHH what's he gonna do?? lol end the story here… I think not- I'll go for longer I think J 

Hermione and Harry arrived in Hogsmeade that afternoon. They had a hell of a time trying to pull of a non-suspicious story to get out with out the other two. Harry and Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks and sat at a table with some butter beer.

"So let me get this straight, Potter, you want me to help you set up an romantic evening with Ginny, where you can be alone, to then propose to her to show your undieing love for her so she wont forget you when you leave. All this after I then help make sure the ring you pick is perfect." Hermione exclaimed with an exasperated look on her face.

"Almost correct. I know I'll get the perfect ring, I just need you to help with the other part- because somehow or another we can't seem to be alone long enough to happen, especially with Ron. I need you to keep him away while this is going on. You know how protective he is." Harry said.

"Right, I get it, somehow. Well you can kick everyone out of your dorm and you can set something up there, or find somewhere outside where no one visits and that is private."

"Well, a picnic on the floor of my dorm room floor could turn out nice. You could help me bewitch it to look like a peaceful forest with a waterfall. I can make sure everyone is out of there. Is there another Hogmeade weekend coming up? Or something else that would make a lot of people not be around?"

"I'm not quite sure, Harry. I don't know how soon you want to do this."

"I'll figure it out, 'Mione. Just be ready to do it when I ask- ok?"

"Sure, Harry. Why don't we head to the wizard jewlery store. A ring might be nice to put on her finger. Though I do think this is quite fast."

"Herm- shut up. I know this, I can feel it in my gut. It's the right thing to do. I love her."

"That's all that counts, Harry. That's all that counts."

__

A/N: ok this one is done. Its 1:50am. I'll right ch 7 tommorrow. Thanks so much for the reviews. I think this one might be coming to a close. I'll start another story during break as soon as I finish this one. Thanx so much for waiting patiently. I've had such a terrible mental block! Ciao!!


	7. Enchantment

__

A/N: ok I think this fic might be dead. I'll write this chapter and if any one wants more I'll consider writing more. But for my sake I'll finish this chapter, then start something new. HOW EXCITING! Lol ok enough torture…

****

Chapter 7: Enchantment

Hermione did a splendid job on the room. She was so good at charms. She enchanted his dorm room to look like a meadow area with a starry night on the ceiling. She also did a good job keeping Ron *busy.* He set up a picnic blanket and the meal they were to share. Ginny was to arrive in about 20 minutes. How surprised she would be. He pulled out a small back box from within his robes. He opened it and stared at the raised 1-carat heart shaped diamond with two emeralds on either side. He really hoped Ginny would like it. It would look simply gorgeous on her. He closed the box and put it back under his robes.

Ginny walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm rooms. Why did Harry want her to meet her up here instead of downstairs? She walked to the door that said 7th years. She knocked lightly. She was glad Ron and Hermione had gone out tonight as well. She just hoped that they wouldn't run into them. She only had about less than two months left with Harry before he left Hogwarts for good. She was gonna miss him so much!

Harry heard the knock on the door. He slowly got off the floor and smoothed his robes. 'You can do it buddy!' he thought to himself. He opened the door to see a smiling Ginny. He stepped outside closing the door behind him without letting her see inside. 

"Ready to go my dear?" Ginny inquired.

"Mhmm" Harry said with a smile on his face. Ginny took his arm and started to walk away. Harry didn't move and Ginny looked puzzling up at him. "We're here." He said with a big grin on his face pointing to the 7th year door. Ginny looked at him with a bit of perplexity, but followed him anyway. He opened the door and Ginny gasped at what she saw.

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed.

He sat her down on the blanket on the enchanted floor that looked liked grass. They had there fill of food and then Harry pulled Ginny close to him and cradled her in his arms. He loved the sweet smell of her hair. Ginny looked up at him and smiled. Oh how he loved that innocent smile. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. Ginny sat up and positioned herself better. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to his. She kissed him passionately while massaging the nape of his neck, playing with his untidy hair. Harry was twirling her hair as well as they kissed. As they finished their kiss, Harry believed it was time.

"This is wonderful," she whispered in his ear, tugging on some of his raven black hair.

"It may get even more wonderful," he said pausing. He took a deep breath and then started, "Ginny Weasley, you make me the happiest man in the world to have you right now in my arms. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you. So as I say this Ginny Weasly," with the second mention of her full name, Ginny looked at Harry with perplexity and uncertainty in her eyes. "After you graduate your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will you make me the happiest man for the rest of my life as Mrs. Harry Potter?" With this he pulled out the small black box and showed her the ring.

She gasped with surprise. "Oh, Harry its gorgeous! And yes! Yes I will be Mrs. Harry Potter!" Harry slipped the ring onto her finger and he began to cry. So did Ginny. She pulled him close and kissed him feverishly. 

__

A/n: oh my! That came out better than I expected. Do you want to see what Ron says? Will he kill Harry? I think I will include another installment. If I receive enough reviews! G'night all!


	8. The Fumes (I know chapter titles suck)

__

A/N: Hey. I wrote this in the car on the way to my aunt's for Easter. Hope you enjoy. All the reviews have been good, but Keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I f I owned any of these characters and plots, do you really think I'd be here when there are 6 Weasly boys I could be trying to seduce??? Lol ok well, All things Potter belong to JK Rowling!

****

Chapter 8: The Fumes

Ginny placed her head on Harry's shoulder. This was the happiest day of her life. But- what was Ron going to say? And her other brothers? Her parents? As to sense her thoughts, Harry tightened his hold on Ginny. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Hermione knows, she'll help break it to him." Ginny smiled and kissed her new fiancé. 

"Harry, how am I going to explain this to my parents? I mean-_engaged_- in my 6th year…?"

Harry interrupted," …_end_ of your 6th, almost your 7th, its around the corner. And mine is ending quite fast. I couldn't bear to lose you, Ginny. I love you too much…" He squeezed her hand and kissed it.

"I know, Harry. I love you too, with all my heart." She hugged him lovingly. "So, Hermione must have helped with the setting charms," Ginny teased, "seems way too advanced for your sake- Don't ya think?" She laughed with enjoyment.

Harry laughed and grabbed her 'round her midsection. "You're gonna pay for that," he said with a twinkle in his eye. He pulled her into a fiery kiss. The kiss enveloped into a hot and heavy make-out session. Ginny fluffed her hair, getting it out of her face. Harry grinned with glee. Ginny pounced on top of him, knocking him over. She straddled him on the floor and his mouth, his neck, even the nape of his neck.

Harry grinned, "Ginny you naughty kitty!" He pulled her on top him and let out a great moan. He kissed her feverishly, caressing her neck and back. Ginny played with his tongue, wrapping around her own. Ginny heard him let out a moan of pleasure. As they were at there highest peak of intensity, feeling each other up and down, Ginny sat straight up. She heard footsteps rushing in the hall towards the 7th year dorms. Ginny looked straight into Harry's deep green eyes with a look of pure fear on her face. Harry knew whose footsteps they were… "Ron," Harry and Ginny exclaimed.

The door burst open and Ron stood there looking furious. He was as red as his hair if not redder. Harry looked at his best friend, his fiancé's older brother. "Hi, Ron."

"I said you could date her, not MARRY her!" he fumed. "For godsake! She's 16!"

"Ron! I'll be 17 in a month! I love him, and you cannot tell me what I can and what I cannot do!" 

"You are my little sister- and I won't put up with it. I won't let you ruin your life!"

"That's all I ever am to you Ron… if you cannot see, but I am growing into a young woman!"

"Is that what you think I'll do to her, Ron?!" Ruin her?" Harry shot at his best friend.

"Harry, she hasn't even finished school yet…" he tried to explain.

"If you would have not been so negative and hot-headed about this and heard it from Ginny and I, you would have found out I proposed to marry her after she finished school." Harry sneered. He had his arm around Ginny and she was crying now.

"I, I, I," Ron stuttered.

"Shouldn't get so worked up!" screamed Ginny, then began sobbing on Harry's shoulder again. Harry held her close and kissed her forehead. Just then Hermione came bursting in the room panting from what looked like chasing after Ron.

"Ron- what- have- you- done?" She said panting.

"I- I- I" he stammered.

Hermione glared at Ron and looked sympathetically at Ginny and Harry. "Let me see" she said walking towards the couple. Ginny held out her hand to Hermione and she gasped, "Oh, Ginny! It's gorgeous!" Ginny smiled and blushed through her tear-streaked cheeks.

Ron walked over with his head lowered. "Can I see?" he murmured, almost barely audible. Ginny held out her hand to her older brother. Ron's eyes widened. "Harry! Oh my goodness- Ginny!" Ginny smiled slightly at her brother. Harry pulled her closer into an intimate hug and kissed once again. He began massaging the nape of her neck, trying to calm her down.

"Ron, I have every intention of having her graduate. We graduate at the end of this year and I can start working. I'll have enough saved for Ginny and I to start a family by the time she graduates and can start working her self if she decides." Ginny blushed at the thought of her and Harry 'starting a family.'

Ron started to say something, but then paused as to rethink what he was going to say. Then he piped up. "I don't like the idea now, but I think I can get used to it in time. I want Ginny to be happy, and Harry would be the best man for my only brother-in law. You're already part of the family. Practically a brother."

"Oh, Ron!" Ginny screamed. She ran over and gave her brother the biggest hug.

"Speaking of best man, Ron- I wouldn't think of anyone besides," Harry exclaimed with a slap on the back to his best friend.

Ron smiled. "Not too fast on those arrangements quite yet, ok, Harry!"

"Sorry," he said with the biggest grin on his face.

"I just don't know how mom and dad will react, and the rest of the Weasly boys. You better watch out, Potter. You'll be a wanted man when they find out!"

"Oh dear," Ginny said gloomily.


	9. Thinking hard

__

A/N: hey ppl! Wassup? OK I hope these are coming out fast enough! I've had a lot of free time on my hands due to break. Any way… on with the show!

Disclaimer: umm… yea… I don't own anything… yadda yadda yadda… You know the drill. It's all JKR's.

****

Chapter 9: Thinking Hard

Harry held Ginny in his arms. He caressed the nape of her neck, it always seem to calm her. He continued to play with her long, flowing, bright red hair. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. She wanted to be at peace; she wanted to be relaxed before going home. She had a **lot** to explain to her parents. She just hoped they understood. The school year had ended and graduation was two days away for her brother and fiancé. Her parents would be there to celebrate the graduation, and at that time she and Harry would have to announce their engagement to her parents. She was so scared at what they would say. And after they found out, the rest of the Weasleys would also. She had no idea what she was in for when they actually found out. Having 6 older brothers had their advantages, but it also had its downfalls. She was probably over exaggerating. I mean, come on, they wouldn't get that worked up, would they? Ron seemed to grow on the idea. It also brought him and Hermione closer together.

"Thinking hard, babe?" Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"Yea. Just thinking of what's gonna happen in two days time. I'm so afraid, Harry. I don't know what they are going to do!" she vented.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I think that whatever they do, whatever they say- we'll get through it together. I _love_ you. Nothing can change that. I love you for you and not because of your family. I am best friends with your brother; in fact, I'm friends with all your brothers. I felt like part of the family before I even started to date you. Your mother was like a mother to me, and now it'll just be official." He smiled at the thought.

"I know. But I'd like to know that they approve of this situation. They are important to me. All of them." She stated.

Harry smiled at her and held her close. "I love you, Ginny Weasley. Why don't we go find your brother and Hermione and spend the day in Hogsmeade? It'll be my last one while in school. I can't believe it. It went by so fast!"

"Yea. I can't believe that I'll be stuck here with out you for one more year." She said sadly.

"I have some news that might bring a smile to that little pretty face of yours." He said.

"What?" Ginny said with little bit of hope in her voice. "Did you fail? Are you gonna be back for another year?" she asked jokingly.

"Not quite." He said with a big smirk on his face. "But," she waited with hesitation for the news he was to deliver; "Dumbledore offered me the DADA job. Do you think I should take it?"

"OH my goodness, Harry! That's absolutely wonderful! But I don't know if I could handle my fiancé being my teacher," she said with a smirk. "If that's what you want then go ahead! Take it! That'd be wonderful!"

"I thought you'd be happy about that. Now you don't have to be that far away from me. At least I wont be an auror, like Hermione. That's just a dangerous job! I think I've had enough danger in my life for a lifetime!" he said remembering all the tragedies and whatnot dealing with Voldemort his first 17 years of life.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go find Ron and Hermione and go to Hogsmeade. I need a butterbeer!"

__

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you are enjoying my story. I think that I might make this end at graduation and then have a sister series about the times of Ginny's seventh year. Anything you want me to continue with, just review and tell me! That's how it works I hear- you want, tell me and I do! Wow. How exciting! OK now go down to that little blue box like a good little reader and REVIEW! Yay!


	10. The announcement

__

A/N: Ok. I'm writing this right after chapter 9, so bear with me here! OK well here we go…

Disclaimer: same ad before - all things Potter belong to J.K. Rowling!

****

Chapter 10: The Announcement

"Wow, Harry the DADA job! I bet Snape must really be furious now!" Hermione laughed.

"Yea, well… I think he'll get over it. He always does." Harry stated.

"Finished with your butterbeer, 'Mione?" Ron asked her.

"Yea. You ready to shop?" Hermione smiled at Ron.

Harry and Ron groaned. "Shopping with these two is impossible!" Ron stated.

"Yea, but it makes them happy, and that's what counts, right Ron?" Harry said to his best friend.

"Oh my god, Harry! You're going soft. Look at what my sister is doing to you! I can't believe this. You shame me, Harry." 

"Oh shut up, Ron!" Harry smacked him and got up.

"Well I guess we should get shopping." Ginny said. "Hey, Harry- do mind coming with me? I still need to get graduation presents for those two" she whispered.

"Of course, darling." He said. "I'm going with Ginny. I'll see you too later." He grinned.

"Yea, I know what you're going to do. Please do go shopping and not spend all day snogging with my sister, will ya!" Ron laughed and Hermione snorted.

"Yea ok, Ron. And you don't spend all day snogging with Hermione and we'll call it a deal!"

"Hey!" Ron shouted at the two as the two left The Three Broomsticks.

***********************************************************************

"Ok. So I got this for Ron. He is so hard to buy for. It's not like a regular Christmas- this is his graduation. I really hope that he appreciates it." Ginny said showing Hermione a desk set with a Quidditch theme. "I mean if he's working at the ministry, he'll need some entertainment, right?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes. I think he'll like it. I bet Harry helped pick that out, didn't he?"

"Yea he did, but he wanted to buy him the showing Ireland, but I knew Ron liked the Chudley Cannons. Honestly you'd think he wanted one! OH my! Maybe he did want one! Uh oh. I'll have to go back and buy one for him too!"

"It's ok Ginny. But yea, that would look funny on the DADA teacher's desk. Make all the students think he went nuts!" they both laughed hysterically. "You can get it for him over the summer and give it to him as a 'Welcome to being a Professor' gift." They both howled with laughter. "Well we'd better help you finish packing so we can go to sleep! Tomorrow is the big day!"

"Yea don't remind me. But it's ok. I'll finish packing tomorrow. I have almost everything packed. I think we should both just go to sleep."

"Ok, Ginny. See you tomorrow." Hermione turned to leave, but turned back to her friend, "And don't worry hun. It'll go great tomorrow. Ron is just a hothead. I don't think your parents will act anything like him. As for your other brothers, They are quite grown up. Ron hasn't realized he has to grow up as well. I think they will take it better. I don't believe for a second that you have anything to worry about!" She smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Your quite welcome." And then she left Ginny to be by herself.

***********************************************************************

"Granger, Hermione!" Dumbledore shouted as he announced the valedictorian of this year's graduating class. She made this huge speech of what it meant for her to be leaving Hogwarts and how she felt that she about never come back. Everyone was in tears and Ginny was twitching in her seat. She was glad she didn't have to sit with her family, but with her fellow sixth years, rooting on the graduating 7th year class.

She wished she could be with Harry, but he was up on the podium making a speech about being a candidate for the DADA job. She couldn't concentrate on her fiancé's speech. She was too busy thinking about what she was to tell her parents after the ceremony. She saw her mother crying over in another section. She'd gone through four other graduations, one with two of her boys, and she was still a sobbing maniac at the things.

The ceremony ended and Ginny ran up to her brother and hugged him. "Congratulation's big brother!" she then turned to Harry and hugged him as well. She gave Hermione a big hug as well and said, "Very moving speech, Hermione!" Ginny went back to Harry and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you! I'm sure your parents are looking down from heaven with pride."

"Yes, I'm sure they are," came a voice from behind them. Ginny went white.

"Mom!" Ron exclaimed. Their mother came and gave them all a huge hug.

Ginny held tight onto Harry's hand. She squeezed it and Harry felt her tension.

"Ronniekins! I'm so proud of you." Fred and George came bounding up to the group. They pinched Ron's cheeks and acted like a couple of old ladies saying things like, "Look how much you've grown!" and "Oh, Seeing you so grown up makes me cry!"

"Cut it out guys!" Ron exclaimed.

Charlie, Bill, and Percy came striding up to congratulate the group

Ginny looked at Harry. "They're all here," she whispered. He nodded. It was time. She felt her insides turn inside out. Ron looked over at Ginny and smiled. That gave her a bit of reassurance.

Harry cleared his throat. He tightened his grip on Ginny's hand for a bit of reassurance. "I have something I'd like to tell you all." He looked down at Ginny and smiled. "Actually Ginny and I have something we'd like to tell you." They looked up looks of confusion. "Umm… I asked Ginny, that when she has completed her 7th year here at Hogwarts- I asked if she'd marry me." He gulped. "She said yes."

__

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Cliffie! Sorry! I'm tired and I have to baby sit in the morning. So nighty night all! Read and review!


	11. Of confrontations, excitements, and Love

__

A/N: nice to see you are enjoying the story. I am going to finish this up soon and then write the parallel/sequel series of Ginny's 7th year. Enjoy! (sorry about the cliffie- so glad I didn't get any flames about it J ok well ne way…) ON with the show!

Disclaimer: same as always- I'm running off with all 6 weasley boys (you cant stop me wahahahahahah!) yadda yadda… JKR owns everything!

****

Chapter 11: Of confrontations, excitements, and Love

"…and she said yes." Harry concluded his speech and squeezed Ginny's hand one more time for an extra boost of confidence. He looked at 6 Weasley boys, a Weasley father and a Weasley mother all staring at him and Ginny. Ron wasn't looking of to the side scratching his ear. Mr. Weasley looked disgruntled and very confused. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to cry, and then did. Ginny ran to her mother's side and Harry just stood there, looking uncomfortable. The two older Weasley boys looked confused but not phased at the announcement. They were ready to congratulate their sister and her lucky man. But Percy and the twins looked like they were going to blow their tops. Their faces were bright red and flaming. George was the first to speak.

"You are going to _what_?" he asked with a look of disbelief on his bright red face.

Fred spoke next. "But… but… but… you are only barely 17!" he shouted.

Percy was the same color as the boys, but he seemed more reserved. Just like the Percy we all know, right? "Ginny, darling little sister, don't you think you are… well… pushing things a bit?"

Ginny snapped back from where she was calming her fallen mother, too surprised at loosing her baby girl. "NO! And all of you," she pointed her finger at all her brothers, with that fiery look in her eyes, the Weasley temper was about to explode from within her. "…need to STOP calling me a LITTLE GIRL! I am no longer **11 Years Old!** Do you understand me? Do you? **DO YOU!**?" The big temper just erupted from within the tiny girl. Harry just stood there and looked at Ginny with disbelief himself. She did have a fiery temper, and he did not want to be the cause of it!

Harry tried to slink back, but Ron pushed him back in. "Oh. No you don't! You want to be with her, you have to deal with **_all _**of her!" Harry smirked at his best friend and looked at Ginny in her fiery moment.

"_God! She's so hot when she gets angry!_" Harry thought to himself. No, No. Must concentrate on making sure Ginny doesn't kill her brothers.

Ginny continued to scream at her brothers, and all her parents could do was watch. Her mother calmed down from the initial shock, and Ginny seemed pleased with herself at scaring her brothers shitless.

"Well, I guess you could be the best brother in law we could get stuck with, right George?" Fred said to Harry and George after the whole ordeal was all done. Ginny was so much happier now that her family knew. She was leaning on Harry, wrapped in his arms, their fingers entwined. She had taken them all back to the burrow to sort out all worries. Ginny smiled up at Harry and kissed his sweet soft mouth. 

"This is nice. I can have you in front of my brothers! I never thought that possible!" Ginny laughed.

"Hey! Give us some credit! We love you. We just are looking out for our sister that's all!" Ron laughed back.

'This was good, truly good,' thought Ginny. Her parents were ok with it, but a little unnerved about Harry teaching and Ginny being a student. They promised to keep it sincere during the school year. Harry was an adult wizard and he was going to stay at the burrow while waiting to go back to Hogwarts, and also looking for a house or flat to rent after Ginny graduated the following June.

"I love you Ginny Weasley."

"I love you Harry Potter!" They both kissed, causing all the boys to flinch and sputter.

"Ewww! Gross! Get a room you two!" George exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, "Umm I'd rather they stay within my sight!"

Everyone laughed and had a good time.

"Hey, Harry, Isn't it funny how Ron's graduation party ended up being an engagement party for us as well!"

"Yes, Ginny, that is quite peculiar! I do say we should thank him!"

"Good Idea! Hey Ron! Ron! ROOOOON!" Ron was in the corner snogging off with Hermione. Ginny couldn't get his attention. "Hey Ron! Ron! CAN YOU COME UP FOR AIR!?" Ginny screamed across the room. Everyone sniggered and Ron and Hermione went red.

"Well; now that I have your attention, Harry and I wanted to thank you for sharing your graduation party with us for our engagement party!" Harry and Ginny fell back to the couch laughing. Ron just smiled and went back to snogging off with Hermione. All was well in the partying burrow, until there was a big explosion.

"George! Fred! Knock it off!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the boys. "Will you two ever learn?" She went back to celebrating not only her son's graduation, but also her daughter's engagement to his best friend.

__

A/N: awww how sweet! Ok. I think this is the end of this series. But do look out for Ginny's 7th year story. It'll be coming out soon. I promise! Wow that came out good. **Sniff** I'm gonna miss this. Oh well new one starting soon! Luv y'all!


End file.
